


Gratitude

by laurpas



Series: Gratitude [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Fenris (Dragon Age), Emotional Sex, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Explicit Consent, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Top Anders, Virginity, welll not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:55:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laurpas/pseuds/laurpas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I saw a prompt somewhere about Fenris and Anders expecting sex the first time to be super rough, maybe even hatefucking but it turning into them being sweet and good to each other because of all of their issues. This is... Sort of a fill on that? Kind of? I feel like it transitions pretty early on into what this story is really about which is sweet, sweet lovemakin'. </p><p>Seriously, this may rot your teeth out a bit, enjoy. </p><p>(also this is top anders which... now that someone mentioned it i really want to see more of, ngl. ah well, maybe there will be a sequel to this. Ψ(￣∀￣)Ψ)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gratitude

 

  The kiss was bruising and not entirely pleasant, their teeth clacking together at first. There was a rhythm, should have been a rhythm, but it was as if neither men could quite grasp it.

  Fenris had entered the clinic long after the lantern outside had been extinguished, still dressed in his armor and  Anders had, for the briefest of moments wondered if the elf wasn’t coming to kill him rather than fuck him.

  It was the latter, as it turned out. As they had briefly spoken of, and agreed to all of those weeks ago while on Sundermount. Anders hadn’t expected Fenris to make his move quite so soon after their conversation but, although he knew he would wake up the next morning bruised like an old apple after being handled so roughly he couldn’t bring himself to regret it.

  “Andraste’s tits take off your gauntlets before you try feeling me up,” He’d felt the scrape of metal claws and immediately stiffened. He was here for rough, but not quite _that_ rough.

  “Ah- Apologies,” He’d expected Fenris to snarl at him but instead the other man simply backed away from where he’d been pinning Anders against the wall, efficiently removing his gauntlets and the rest of his armor in a few short tugs of the buckles that held them on his body. When he looked back at Anders he wore only his leggings and a thin black tunic, usually not visible while he wore his normal armor. There was something in his eyes that Anders was not quite sure how to interpret, only because it did not make much sense- It seemed almost like longing, but for what he did not understand.

  Fenris moved towards him and though the kiss was heated the fingers that made their way up under his shirt were gentle, even inquisitive. Unnerved by this Anders grasped at his shoulders, tugging the other man against him and grinding his pelvis against the elf’s, satisfied when Fenris moaned and gripped his hips, digging his fingers into the flesh hard enough to leave bruises.

  “Strip,” he grunted, and Anders obeyed immediately, more than happy to peel the layers away from his overheated skin. He threw his coat somewhere onto the floor and then tossed his shirt, trying to ignore how Fenris kissed and mouthed at every inch of skin as it became available and the way that his stomach tightened with arousal and… Something else he didn’t care much to think about.

  He’d expected biting but not- This. The way the other man moved against him, the way he kissed down from his neck to his collarbone, it was almost tender.

  Breathing heavily and feeling more than a little frazzled he grasped Fenris and pulled him towards him, hands moving to palm his cock roughly through the thin fabric of his leggings. He heard the elf give a choked noise and could not help but smirk, satisfied.

  Fenris saw the smile through half-lidded eyes and surged forward, biting at Anders’ bottom lip in retaliation for his questing hands. The other man hissed and, as if in silent apology, Fenris’ kisses turned more gentle. Under him Anders seemed to melt and this time when he smiled it was genuine, a thing of beauty, briefly flitting across his face.

  They both broke apart for a second, staring at each other. The eye contact was far more intimate than either had anticipated and yet Fenris could not stop himself from bringing his hand up and caressing the side of the mage’s face. _Good_ , he thought, _Please…_

  If Anders had noticed him fumbling or his nervousness at all he hadn’t said anything, for which he’d been thankful. It seemed possible that the mage didn’t even know how… Inexperienced he was or how he felt and he silently prayed it would stay that way. Still-

  Anders had turned his face into Fenris’ hand and then, without warning, bitten the flesh of his palm. A small nip, not necessarily enough to hurt, but enough to draw Fenris away from his more romantic and, he was certain, naive thoughts.

  He growled, which only served to prove to Anders that, while it was stupid to provoke Fenris it was also, decidedly, very arousing. For suddenly he was on him again, both of Anders’ hands in a tight grip over his head. Fenris restrained them both easily with one hand while the other one moved to unlace his trousers. Without bothering to try and remove them Fenris moved his hand down his pants, blunt nails scraping against his pelvis before wrapping his hand around his cock and thrusting, once, and then again.

  Anders squeezed his eyes shut and moaned, low in his throat, rocking back against Fenris’ hand, flexing his wrists and finding no give in the other man’s grip. He tugged again, and for a brief moment arousal turned into genuine discomfort, even-

  He didn’t even realize he’d gone tense or said anything until he felt Fenris release his grip, both hands now on Anders’ shoulders, rubbing them, soothing him. The hands that did so were foreign, so removed from the normal Fenris, the one that Anders bickered with every day, and from the Fenris that he had expected tonight- The one that should have thrown him against the wall and just had his way with him.

  He could have accepted that, might even had said he would enjoy it, but the truth was that his touch, as gentle as it was now, made Anders go almost weak with relief. And then his mouth was on his again, reassuring, slow, patient and finally Anders did grasp onto him, pulling Fenris back with him to the cot that was his bed.

  Both men landed in a clumsy heap on top of it and Anders took a moment to shuck his boots off before clambering more fully onto the bed, Fenris awkwardly positioning himself on top of him, slightly straddling his legs. Their erections pressed against each other, the sensation admittedly stifled by the clothing separating them, and when Anders moved under him Fenris groaned, balling his hands and digging his nails into his palms.

  Anders skimmed his hands over Fenris’ hips before letting them drift until his tunic, urging it off of him. Fenris did so without Anders needing to prod him more and then, hesitantly, moved to pull of his leggings. Anders swallowed as he watched him, his body finally completely revealed before him.

  “You’re beautiful. Maker, you’re beautiful.” Suddenly Anders felt very large and tall and clumsy, his skin riddled with imperfection in comparison to his bed partner. And just as suddenly he moved his arms over his chest, as if he could hide the paleness or the scars or the way his ribs poked out, far too prominent. “Erm,” he started, and then pulled Fenris back down towards him, hoping to kiss him, distract him, keep him from seeing all of his flaws and pulling away.

   “M- Anders,” the elf muttered against his lips, “I want- Your pants-” They parted again, briefly and there was that fierce scowl, the one that Anders had kept expecting to see the entire night.

  “I want to see- Er- You should remove your pants yes?”

    _Yes,_ Anders thought, _That would be a wonderful idea._ But still he moved slowly, hands awkwardly shoving at the waistband of his pants, trying to get them off while he was still stuck under Fenris and _also_ trying not to let him see the wiry hair on his thighs or how bony his knees were.

  They came off eventually, and Anders was left lying beneath Fenris, their bodies pressed firmly against each other, entirely naked. It was a good feeling, being so entangled with another person, and Anders had to briefly close his eyes and collect himself when he realized how long he had gone without this. Justice disapproved of relationships- Of distractions, as he called them. But Anders would allow himself this, _needed_ this, even if it was only for the raw, physical release of it.

  He reached up and kissed Fenris again and this time it was with more desperation than he frankly wanted the other man to see. But he could not help himself- Fenris was unlikely to come visit him again, he knew this, and he wanted to make the most of the time he would have.

  The other man returned his kisses but they were softer, and, frustrated and confused by how gentle the elf was being, Anders could not help himself, “Weren’t you planning to ravish me or something? This is a rather poor way to go about it.”

   _Good job Anders, see if he doesn’t get up and leave you with a hard cock and bl-_

Fenris froze, suddenly uncertain. He had thought- He had thought he knew how to do this, how to do this right. But clearly Anders was upset and he was... Unbidden he suddenly blurted out, “I have, ah, not done something like this before. I apologize,”

  His statement was immediately followed by silence and he internally groaned. He’d hoped to get through this without Anders discovering that about him but it seemed that none of this was going the way he’d planned.

  Above him Fenris had gone still and though it was difficult to see in the near darkness of his clinic Anders could have sworn the other man was blushing. _Blushing_.

  And then the full meaning of his words clicked and Anders was sitting up, as much as he could, trying to determine what to do with this information.

  “You- Never- With- With anyone?” It seemed impossible, even laughable. Yes, his brands hurt, or so Fenris had mentioned before. Yes, he seemed to shy away from touch, no matter who offered it. But… But he could have had anyone he wanted. At any point.

  “Not that I can recall. It seems… Possible, in the past, but if so my brands eradicated any memory of it.” His voice had gone small, defensive, and Anders could feel the other man pulling away from him almost as if he were physically doing so.

  “That isn’t- I’m honored, truly, I just… It’s unexpected, is all.” Anders swallowed heavily and then, though he hated himself for it, asked, “Are you- Sure? About me, I mean? Isabela or- Andraste’s tits, I’m sure even Hawke if you asked her-”

  “If I had wished for either of them over you I would have gone to them first.”

  “Oh.” The single word seemed rather loud in the emptiness of the clinic. Anders still didn’t understand, but he was, tentatively, glad for it.

   Fenris remained unmoved where he was sitting on Anders’ lap, shoulders hunched forward, obviously tense, and this time when Anders touched him it was with the same gentleness and care that the elf had extended to him in the first place.

  He brushed his lips against Fenris’ and felt the other man sigh, could almost feel the tension draining away from him as he returned the kiss, their lips moving. Though his erection was insistent and rather distracting Anders ignored it, taking his time to fully explore the elf’s mouth, and then his neck, mouthing against his shoulder and trying to avoid the lines of lyrium when he could, no matter how tantalizing they were.

  Fenris sighed again when Anders moved his hands up over his hips and then over his sides, groaned as the other man pressed and tweaked one of his nipples before moving onto the other and doing much the same. He stroked his hands through Anders’ hair, planting a kiss against his temple and the angling his head downward to kiss him again.

  He wanted- He wanted so much that sometimes it scared him. He wanted everything, and yet it felt like too much, too soon. But kissing? Kissing was good. Kissing Anders, feeling his tongue against his lips, feeling the way his fingers flexed against his shoulders when he deepened it, that was not too much.

  How long they did this for he did not know, only that when Anders finally broke apart from him that his jaw was a little sore and he felt both more relaxed and more frustrated than when they’d started this. Anders was looking up at him and panting slightly and Fenris could feel his erection against his leg, hard and hot.

  “Do you want- I’d understand if you didn’t, believe me, but…”

  “Yes, I- Do. Wish to.”

  Anders let out the breath he’d been holding and smiled. “I- Do you wish for me to… Be on top?”

  Fenris stilled and then quickly shook his head. “No, not- Not tonight. Perhaps another time.”

  There was something there that Anders did not care to push at, both for his sake and Fenris’. Besides, the man was already speaking of other times, other meetings, and that was far more than Anders could have hoped for.

  “Alright then, can I use magic?” He’d held his palms out, as if to show that he was, absolutely, a non-scary mage who had nothing up his sleeves and was rewarded with a small nod from Fenris.

  He conjured grease onto his palm and moved between their bodies, grasping first his cock and then Fenris’. Above him Fenris moaned and then he was leaning into him, kissing him again, feeling their cocks slid against other easily. It was so much more than he’d expected, so much more than rutting into his fist night after night. When his lips met Anders’ again it was to try and distract himself, to try and keep at bay the orgasm he knew would wash over him in seconds if he let it, but instead he found himself bucking against Ander’s hands, the smooth slide of his palm and his cock against his own too much.

  “Anders,” his voice was a whine and Anders groaned in response, increasing his pace. “Please, I am-”

  “I’ve got you, it’s okay,” the words were whispered in his ear which twitched against the feel of hot breath and Anders’ lips, and Fenris hung his head, nuzzling against Anders’ neck as he felt his orgasm roll over him.

  It was bright and quick, his body locked in rigor for a few seconds as he came before he half-collapsed, boneless, on top of Anders who was panting and staring at him with something like awe.

  “Did you-” Fenris suddenly felt anxiety wash over him, the sense that he’d done wrong. Dammit, he hadn’t come here for things to work out like this, hadn’t wanted-

  “I did,” Anders replied, tone at once satisfied and sheepish. “Watching you was rather… Stimulating.”

  It was a paltry word, but the best Anders had for the moment. How Fenris had thrust against his hand, the little moans that had escaped his throat, the feel of his cum, hot and sticky landing on Anders’ belly. It was also possibly  because it'd been so long since he had had sex with another person, or so he told himself.

  “Hey,” he said, his clean hand moving to stroke against Fenris’ face, “It was good, I enjoyed myself.”

  “Next time I will not-” his words seemed caught in his throat, like a piece of fabric caught on the thorns of a bush.

  “I certainly hope you come the next time,” Anders replied, chuckling and was rewarded when Fenris smiled back at him. It was small and precious and made Anders heart thump uneasily in his chest. “Besides… Practice makes perfect, right?”

  Fenris snorted and looked away from him, though he made no move to leave. He told himself it was because of the stickiness between their bodies but in truth the mage was comfortable and warm.

  “I sincerely hope that is not your idea of a flirtation.”

  “Mm, if I say no will you promise to come visit me again?”

  There was a brief silence and Anders felt his heart sink, wondering if he'd pushed too far.

  “Either way, I would… Like to see you again. But,” here Fenris turned his head to look at Anders, “My place, the next time. Unlike you I have a bed big enough for two grown men.”

  “Your place,” Anders replied, “That would be… Yeah. Good.”

   _Eloquent_ , he thought to himself. Still he laid his head back, letting himself feel the weight of the other man on top of him. He was heavy, likely all muscle, and the feel of being pressed back into his cot was comforting rather than suffocating.

  He let his fingers brush through Fenris’ hair which was both thicker and smoother than he'd thought at first, feeling the other man slowly fall asleep on top of him. And then, finally, he joined him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

  “Hello? Anyone home? Besides these lovely corpses?” Anders had closed the clinic a few hours early and then washed up before dressing as inconspicuously as possible in order to get to Fenris’ mansion unassaulted. Moving through Hightown always made him nervous, even when he was with Hawke or the others, but alone the journey was nerve-wracking.

  He hadn't been able to stop thinking about Fenris since that night, however and though he knew it stupid his thoughts had been consumed with the other man the entire way here. Had a Templar managed to catch him it would have been to find him mooning over his elf boyfriend- well, lover perhaps. The word still didn't seem right but he wasn’t quite sure how to define what they had. It was still so small and too fragile, and he found himself terrified he would break it.

  “You know they're not nearly as chatty as I was hoping for,” he let his voice carry through the large hall as he started to wander the mansion in the hopes that Fenris would finally hear him.

  What if he was gone? What if he was ignoring him? The thought made his gut churn uneasily and he tried to remind himself that it was _Fenris_ who had suggested they do this again. He hadn't understood that he had nothing to make up for from that first night, that it had been perfect, but Anders was a weak man and had said yes regardless.

  And now he was here, trying to avoid stepping on parts of the floor that were obviously rotted out and hoping the other man appeared.

  “Anders?”

  The man in question almost jumped and then swiveled around to look up at the staircase where Fenris was standing against the railing. He was dressed very casually and Anders’ stomach tightened with arousal as his eyes trailed over his arms and the jut of a collarbone. His leggings were tight, as they usually were, showing off the muscle underneath. Muscle that Anders rather wished to run his hands and mouth along.

  “Fenris,” he replied, tongue feeling thick and clumsy in his mouth, “I thought I would…”

  “Come upstairs?” There was a note of hope in Fenris’ voice and Anders didn't know a person alive who could have resisted how large his eyes were when they looked down at him.

  “Yes, that, exactly.” If he was eager he didn't mind Fenris noticing or how, in his haste to get up the stairs he nearly fell through a hole in the wooden steps. Still, he made it to the top in one piece where the other man was waiting for him, and in record time too.

  “Ah- to your room then?” Fenris nodded and then turned, moving soundlessly down the hall, Anders following him.

  His room resembled nothing so much as the den of an animal, his bed shoved into one corner just a few feet away from an armor stand and his sword which leaned against the wall. The wallpaper here peeled as it did in the rest of the mansion and bits of the floor were broken up, much like in the rest of the home, though there also empty bottles of wine and shards of glass for him to traverse through. In the fireplace a low fire burned but otherwise the room was very dark and warm, even a little humid.

  Placing his staff against the wall Anders approached Fenris who was sitting on the end of the bed, head hung and a bottle of wine loosely grasped in his hand. It was obvious that it had not been recently opened, either.

  Carefully he sat next to him and remarked, “Justice doesn't let me drink. I rather miss it.”

  Fenris frowned and opened his mouth to say something about Anders’... Passenger before thinking better of it.

  “More for me then, I suppose.”

  Anders chuckled and replied, “Was that a joke? The wine must be putting you in a good mood.”

  “Among other things,” the words, spoken in Fenris’ low, grumbling way, made Anders flush and then grin. Maker, did he have any idea what he was capable of with that voice of his?

  “So, tonight…” Anders started, voice tentative.

  “I want what we were not able to do the last time,” Fenris replied quickly, fiddling with the lip of the bottle. “I want- To actually-”

  “We did _actually_ have sex the last time you know,” he said with a small smile when Fenris found himself incapable of continuing, “And we can have sex tonight- if you want- _how_ you want.”

  “I want,” he said, finally. “But I do not- Exactly-” He held up his hand and then let it fall. “I would ask… Patience.” He said the word as if he were asking for a giant golden nug or the crown of Ferelden. As if it had been a rare and precious resource in his life.

  “As it so happens I have an abundance of the stuff,” Anders forced a smile, not wanting to betray how Fenris’ words, and the implications behind them, made him angry. “Here, put down the wine bottle…”

  Fenris did so, finally, reluctantly. He wasn’t drunk for which Anders was glad but when he kissed him he could taste the wine, sour and also slightly sweet on his tongue, his lips a faint purplish red from the drink.

  This time when they kissed there was no attempt to be particularly rough and when Fenris moved back onto the bed Anders followed him, hand sliding up his shirt. He loved to feel the other man’s skin, rough and scarred in some places, still smooth in others. His fingers creeped upwards and then down his back, feeling the muscles there as they moved and bunched under his hands.

  Anders sat up slightly and discarded his coat before hesitating on his shirt. The room, though dim, was not entirely dark and it was only when he felt a hand on his hip, squeezing slightly, and looked up to see Fenris smiling slightly at him that he finally removed it. Boots and pants came next and Fenris seemed to realize that he ought to remove his clothing as well for when Anders turned back to him he was completely naked.

  His eyes trailed over the other man’s body, much as his fingers had, and when he saw that Fenris was already hard he swallowed heavily. Briefly he looked up at the other man and smiled crookedly before leaning forward and kissing him again.

   This time, however, Anders strayed, kissing the underside of Fenris’ chin, and then his neck and then the joining of his arm and his shoulder. Fenris squirmed at each turn and the lower Anders went the worse it became until finally the mage brushed his lips against the other man’s thighs and Fenris let out an indignant huff.  

  “You are teasing me,” he said, his thighs tense under Anders hands.

  “Mm, just a little.” Briefly Anders looked up at him and asked, “Are you alright?”

  “I will be if you just quit-” He let out a little breath and then gave Anders a grim smile, “I will survive. I think.”

  Anders could not help the little smirk that passed over him then but only nodded and said, “Good.”

   He licked his lips, wetting them before moving back between Fenris’ legs. He could feel them tighten around him reflexively and he ran a hand over one of his thighs, caressing it, before he moved his head down. He wrapped a hand around Fenris’ cock and then his lips around the head, humming in approval when Fenris hissed and jerked beneath him. Slowly he worked him into his mouth, his tongue moving along the underside of him and then swirling around the head, tasting the slightly salty and bitter mix of precum. He felt, rather than saw, Fenris’ hand move over his and was confused for a moment until Fenris entwined their fingers together.

  He stopped, looking up at Fenris and seeing how the other man was looking at him. His eyes were wide and slightly clouded with lust, hazy even, but when he flexed his hand against Anders there was also something else. It was difficult from this position but Anders took him into his mouth again, trying to maintain eye contact. He could hear Fenris inhale sharply but the elf did not avert his eyes, not this time.

  The feel of Anders’ hand in his, occasionally squeezing, along with the eye contact was enough to make Fenris almost come. He felt so- Safe and warm and, even though he knew it wasn’t true, loved. But there was kindness in Anders’ eyes, compassion in the roughly calloused palm against Fenris’ own, and care in the way that he hummed and groaned, as if giving Fenris such pleasure could possibly cause him to feel good as well.  

   “Anders, please, I need-” He struggled slightly against his own body to grasp at Anders’ arm and pull him up, nearly stuttering when Anders sucked his cock one last time, cheeks hollowing and mouth curling slightly upwards only to pull away with a lewd pop.

  And then Fenris was dragging him up and kissing him, as if he could express all of his feelings through it alone. He knew he would never have the words, but he had his hands and his mouth and his tongue to try.

   “I want you inside me- On top of me-” He had finally pulled away and was looking up at Anders, breathing heavily. “Tonight. Now.”

  “That… I can do that.” Anders swallowed heavily and nodded before kneeling up and leaning back. Fenris was spread before him, panting, fingers pinching at the bedsheets beneath him. He seemed anxious, though eager, but Anders couldn’t stop himself from speaking again. “You tell me to stop and I will, alright?”

  He watched as the words stilled Fenris’ hands and then finally the elf nodded. “I do not think I will, all things considered…” There, there was that smile again, “...But I will keep it in mind.” _If,_ Fenris thought to himself, _he remained capable of much conscious thought._

Anders nodded and after coating his hand in enough grease that some of it dripped from his palm onto the sheets below he moved forward. Fenris had already spread his legs open and sighed when Anders moved one finger to his hole, probing gently. He slowly pushed it in, waiting for Fenris to relax around him before beginning to move. The grease helped, of course, but he found that when Fenris’ hand snaked down to grasp his clean hand that his passage was that much easier. He slowly introduced another finger and thrust into him deeper, movements slow and measured. On the fourth or fifth thrust he pressed against his prostate and smiled when Fenris groaned underneath him, finally beginning to move his hips up to try and meet his fingers.

  For a while Anders did this, mindful of the fact that Fenris had, apparently, not done this before, letting his hands fall into a comfortable rhythm, rewarded when Fenris squirmed and moaned on the bed before him. When he thought he was finally ready he looked down at him and asked, “Still okay?”

  Fenris almost laughed at Anders’ question, would have were it not for how he was currently feeling. Okay was… Insufficient. Every thrust of Anders’ fingers had been pleasure, driving deep inside of him to places he had not known existed and what nervousness had existed in him beforehand had melted away with the heat of it.

  “Yes,” he said, mouth dry, “I am… Very. Okay.” He could Anders chuckling and smiled, thinking, _Good, this is... Good._

  He looked then to see Anders removing his hand, groaning at the sudden absence he felt and hungrily licked his lips as he watched Anders coat his own cock, hard and up until this point entirely neglected, with grease. There was pressure again, and again Fenris forced himself to relax. Anders still hadn’t untangled their hands though Fenris knew it had to be making things more difficult and swallowed heavily when he finally felt the mage slide home.

  Closing his eyes he breathed heavily, sighing when Anders moved up to kiss him. The other man rocked into him slowly and Fenris shivered when he brushed against his prostate again. One of Anders’ hands moved between them, grasping his cock and beginning to move it in time with his thrusts, the grease from his hands making his movements all the more pleasurable.

  “Anders,” he muttered, looking up at the man who was moving over him. Everything felt so good- The warm pulses of pleasure from his cock, the feeling of being filled and the little spark of electricity every time Anders thrust into him again- The weight of someone above him, warm, lovely. Anders’ hair was falling down, glinting golden in the light from the fire slowly dying in the hearth and occasionally he would squeeze Fenris’ hand, sometimes in time with his thrusts and sometimes separate from them.

  He did not ever want it to end. It seemed almost dream-like, the warmth of the room and the way that the pleasure built up low within him, the way it snaked out to his legs and feet and up his spine. The way that Anders pressed his mouth to his ear and told him how wonderful he was, how beautiful.

  “Fen,” Anders grunted, his thrusts beginning to speed up, “Please, tell me what you need,” he had tried to keep things slow, to make it last for as long as he could, but now found himself moving towards his own orgasm.

  Fenris groaned and moved back against him, “This,” he moaned, “Please, this,”

  It was enough- Suddenly Fenris felt Anders tighten his grip around his cock and then he was coming, hard, fast and bright. It consumed him, almost too much in its intensity. Above him he could feel Anders’ thrusts become faster, erratic, and as he jerked and yelled he felt Anders come inside him with a heavy groan.

  When finally they both floated back to consciousness Anders had buried his face in the crook of Fenris’ neck and both men were breathing heavily, taking in what they had just experienced.

  “That was…” Anders tried to put into words his feelings but instead just groaned and moved against Fenris again.

  “Agreed,” Fenris murmured, smiling up at Anders and brushing away some of the hair that had fallen out of its queue.

  For a while they both remained unmoving until finally Anders pulled out of him. It felt strange, briefly, but when Fenris moved to wrap his limbs around Anders and the mage didn’t pull away he was content.

  “Thank you,” he said after a long moment. “For… Everything.”

  “Yes, well I did always consider myself a selfless man.”

  “Right,” he replied with a snort, “Selfless.” Still he snuggled closer, feeling sore in the best of ways.

  “Anders?”

  “Mm?”

  “Would… You wish to stay?” He hadn't stayed the night with Anders the last time but longed for it to be different this time.

  “As inviting as my cot is, halfway across Kirkwall…” He chuckled and kissed one of the dots on Fenris’ head. “Yes, but only if you make me breakfast in the morning.”

  “Breakfast is wine and some stale bread.”

  “Yummy, I think I'll stay in that case.”

  “Truly?”

  “Truly,” Anders replied, thinking about how unfair it was that Fenris could turn those big eyes on him and get him to do whatever he wished. So long as the elf never realized that, however, he thought he would be relatively safe.

  “Good,” Fenris muttered and was forced to stifle a yawn. “Good… Goodnight.”

  “Night Fen,” he replied, chuckling drowsily. He watched as the one man fell asleep, eyes sliding shut and breathing becoming more shallow. Slowly Anders reached a hand out to trace along, though not directly on top of, the brands on his skin. He knew that he had the worst smile on his face but found he could not help himself.

  “Goodnight,” he murmured again, even knowing that Fenris could not hear him. “And thank you as well.”

  

    

  


End file.
